The present invention relates to a semiconductor light-emitting element and a method of producing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a semiconductor laser and a method of producing the same that can be used at the 1.3 μm wavelength region for optical communication.
In the semiconductor light-emitting element using InAs quantum dots, high density is essential in order to improve the quality. The quantum dots have a trade-off relationship between the high density and a long wavelength.
Conventionally, high density cannot be realized at the 1.3 μm wavelength region for communication. Quantum dots that emit light at a wavelength of 1.3 μm or more have a density of about 2×1010 cm−2. Quantum dots that emit light at the 1.27 μm wavelength region have a density of 8.7×1010 cm−2. See Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-24284. A GaInAs layer formed on an InAs layer cannot contain an increased content of In because of the occurrence of a transition or the like.
In view of the above, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor light-emitting element and a method of producing the same including high density and high quality quantum dots emitting light at a wavelength of 1.3 μm.